Miraculous Ladybug Excerpts
by ChildOfTheGods12
Summary: It's a short story book, but excerpt sounds more truthful since the chapters will vary from poems to stories. Miraculous Ladybug stories ranging from Adrienette, Ladrien, MariChat, LadyNoir. It has no specific genre, but it will generally range near friendship/romance. Hope you enjoy my excepts!
1. Adrien Agreste

(Let's start by saying that this has absolutely no pattern. It may be one type one day, another type the next. I'm known for not completing stories, so this will be marked as completed even though I might add a new one. Second, it may or may not depend on the day, I do not update regularly. Some times I'll write three stories in one day, sometimes you might not hear from me for a week or two. All depends on the situation at home. Aerwyna! )

 _ **Adrien Agreste**_

This is for the Breaths I have yet to take.

For the Memories I have yet to unfold.

For the Dreams I have yet to discover.

This is for the Struggles I faced in the past.

To which I part way with comradeship.

For they gave Bruises to my knees,

And made me realise,

That Falling Down does not mean it's the end.

This is for my Passion and Strength,

Seemingly lose beneath the Shadows of myself.

This is for the Sunshine in my laughter,

The Constellations in my eyes,

The Flowers beneath my skin,

and The Moon in my head.

This is for Me

This is for Who I Was

This is for Who I Can Be

This is for Who I've Become

This is for Who I Want To Be

Not For Who You Want Me To Be.


	2. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

I don't want to be called "Perfect," or "Beautiful," or "Special."

We have overused those words to the point where their meanings no longer hold the eloquence they used too.

Instead, I want to be called "Breathtaking," or "Alluring," or "Unparalleled."

I want to be called something like that so then I know that I'm not average to them.

I'm not "perfect" because that would be too easy of a word to think-up.

I want to know that they have spent their time thinking of me, wondering about me, and imagining me


	3. A Deep Blue River

**A Deep Blue River**

Most people look at Adrien and see the supermodel, the one on posters and the one on magazines and instantly fall in love with his fame, but not with... him. He doesn't know anyone who loves him for the person he is, and not for his fame and looks.

But he knows that there must be one out there, one who doesn't care for his family name, fame, and looks. That someone truly loves him for himself, and not for the superficial things that make him famous. Looks fade with age, fame eventually falls away, and all that's left is who he really is.

He sits on the steps of the school that late evening in Paris, and stares blankly upward, not hearing the footsteps approaching, or the voice calling his name.

He finally notices the person as they drop a plush white blanket over his shoulders, and he looks up to find Marinette smiling shyly at him, and he glances at his shoulders to find a light pink and white fuzzy blanket, "you looked cold..." she mumbles.

He smiles, and pulls it close to him, "thanks, Marinette." He fully expected her to turn and leave, and when she sits next to him, he blinks in surprise. "A... are you okay?"

He hesitates, then grins a smile he doesn't mean, "yeah. Just thought I'd come stare at the stars."

"For an hour at this time of night?" He looks at her, and her brows are pulled together in disbelief, "how did you...?"

She flushes slightly, "I... my papa saw you from the bakery and told me. I thought you'd leave soon, but you just kept sitting here, so I came to see if you... if you were okay."

"I'm good. I swear." He smiles slightly, and she stares at him, her blue eyes searching for something, "you know you don't have to do that... right?" He blinks, "do.. what?"

"Pretend. You can talk to me, Adrien.. I mean, I don't know if I can help, but... it might be better if you talk about what ever is bothering you." She'd occasionally break eye contact and flush, and Adrien smiles slightly.

"Thank you, but," she looks at him, and he stops. The two stare at each other, one not giving in and the other not continuing, and he was the one to break away. "I feel as if no one really knows who I am." He blurted, without meaning to.

Marinette didn't miss a beat, or hesitate like he'd figure she would, "and whys that?" He glances at her, and sees a look of sincerity and strength he doesn't recognise, and it surprises him. "I just feel like all people see in me is my fame and looks."

"I don't." He gives her a surprised look, and she flushes, looking away, "I mean... at first my impression of you was not all that great, b-but.. after..." she glances at him, and he understands the moment she's talking about, "I knew you were a sweet guy. You're considerate and shy and friendly and encouraging and charming, and... and.. if your fans don't know that, then that's their own fault." She began to stutter more, and stumble over her words.

"You're not just fame and looks, you're... much more than that, and although I might not be a good judge of character, I know you, and I know that you deserve so much more than what you get. You are not just a model, you're a friend and an amazing guy. All of your friends and I love you as Adrien, the classmate and friend, not as the model."

She glances at him, "and I do mean that. You're not just loved by fans, but by your friends and family, and even though some might not show it, you mean the world to them and I, and without you, I know, is a world none of use could live in."

Her blue eyes were brimming with sincerity, and he felt his eyes watering, and without even thinking for a moment, he pulls her into a hug. "Thank you." He says, and she smiles wide, placing a gentle hand onto the back of his head, "anytime, Adrien."


	4. Wanted

**Wanted**

He wanted to tell her that he knew her favourite book, and her coffee order, and the way she always tapped her fingers on her thigh when she was in thought. He wanted to tell her that he prided himself on the fact that he memorised the freckles on her skin, and how the were like miniature stars forming their little constellations.

He wanted to tell her that he would he there for her, on the bad days too.

He wanted to hear her laugh and know that he was the reason. He wanted to tell her that she could call him at 2:53 in the morning and just cry, and he'd completely understand.

He wanted to tell her that she had completely beguiled him; that she was his entire world.

Instead, he smiled at her when they passed in the halls


	5. Pretend

**Pretend**

She twirls in her dress around him, and Marinette sighs. She wished she could be her, in the golden yellow dress dancing with Adrien. Of course Chloé would be dancing with him, but he looked beyond uncomfortable with her.

Alya was dancing with Nino, and the two didn't even see their friend up on the second floor. Gripping her dress, Marinette turns and moves into a classroom, and without Tikki, the girl was completely alone.

She closes her eyes, and envisions her dancing with Adrien, and her red and black dress swishing between them fancily. She smiles, and opens her eyes, finding the disappointing view of an empty, dark classroom.

She swallows, and turns, exiting the room and going down, and much like the Cinderella effect, almost everyone stopped and stared. Everyone but Chloé and Adrien, as she constantly kept twirling around him to keep his attention on her.

Her dress was custom made, by her own hands, a long ball gown styled dress with a red top that was lightly spotted, and as it went down, progressively got even more spotted until the very bottom, where the black spots were so closely packed together, it turned it black. She went with a simple sweetheart top, as to have more accessories.

Alya smiles at her, waving her over, and the girl goes to her friend, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You look amazing!"

Marinette grins, and Nino nods in agreement, "you really do, Mari. Where'd you get it?" She brims, "I actually made it. I styled it after Ladybug."

"Girl, you've got to make me one. But, maybe a bit shorter?" She nods, and that's when Adrien had finally managed to pull away from Chloé.

He turns, and stops, staring at her as she speaks with Alya and Nino, and he blinks. Part of him thought he say a bit of Ladybug in the way she stood, confident and brave, and the other half said that she was just Marinette, her own unique person.

He moves over to her and smiles at Nino, and Alya, then at her, and she lightly flushes pink, "you look amazing, Marinette."

"You so do. I mean... So do you." She squeaks, and he chuckles, "hey," Alya chirps, "why don't we have a dance off? See whose the better ball room dancer, me and Nino vs you and Marinette. How does that sound?" She looks at Marinette, and he does too.

The sudden attention causes her to flush, but she keeps her cool, or tries too, "okay.. if it's alright with Adrien."

"I don't mind."

"Okay then! Next slow song they play, we'll see whose best!" Marinette nods, and Adrien grins at Nino, the two talking. She smiles softly at Alya, and then glances at Adrien. It wasn't the dance she was hoping for, but, she'll just have to pretend that the two are dancing together because they want to, and not because Alya had once again helped her get set up with Adrien.


	6. Deal

**Deal**

She was the kind of girl that authors spent years writing books about. He was the type of boy that people have been singing songs about for generations and the combination of the two of them created nothing less than a masterpiece.

She could hear her partner on the other end cracking jokes and try to be sly, as she allowed them to have their once-a-week phone call.

Chat had worn her down by begging her to allow them to have one form of communicating outside of the uniform. And eventually, she gave in. And much to her surprise, she had learned that Chat was her long time crush Adrien, but, after learning that, she suddenly felt so at home with who he truly was.

And she accepted that. Fully.

He yelped as he fell over something, and she kept giggling into the phone, shaking her head. Sometimes his words and actions were all too perfect.

After sometime, she had changed her seating position from her couch onto the window bench, and looked outwards towards the Agreste Mansion. She giggles again, and hear Adrien/Chat whisper, "I'm gonna marry you."

She smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt, but she didn't mind, it felt so good to be so happy. "Okay. Deal."

She could hear the surprise in his voice, "wait. Really? Stop giggling, I'm being serious, here. I wanna marry you."

She smiled, and held back laughter, and she nodded even though he couldn't see it, "yes, of course. I was being serious too. But only on one condition."

"Name it." He sounded all too eager, and she suppressed a laugh, "if you can guess who I am, you can marry me."

And she could imagine the wide look of happiness on his face, as he eagerly started saying every name he could think of, going from Danica to Muriel. "First and last, kitty. And just for that, I'll add my favourite colour. Think you can do it, kitty?"

"Anything for you M'lady. Do I get any hints?"

"No more than what you can catch from what I usually say." He whines, "but, but, bugaboo.." she giggles, and grins, "nope. I have to go kitty. I'll talk to you next week."

"Ladybug!" She heard just before she ended the call, and she grin, laughing to herself as she leans back, covering her face with her hands, proud of herself and smiling like a winner.


	7. White Is Not Always Light

**White Is Not Always Light.**

白は常に光ではな、黒は常に暗いではありません.

White is not always light, black is not always dark.

They say that Yin and Yang is different for everyone, that each individual has a true match, and yet, they may go their whole life with never knowing who their perfect match is.

And Adrien had began to think he'd never know who his Lady was. But one faithful day, one amazingly fantastic day, he had been blessed with that knowledge, and that day will forever be laminated in his mind as if something precious, and to him, it was.

"Marinette!" He calls, jogging over to his lady, his princess, and the flustered girl grins, "h-hi, Kitty."

He doesn't hesitate to pull her into a hug, and he could feel the sharp glare of Chloe on his back. She didn't actually love him, he knew that. He knew that she believed that she did, but she only loved him for his looks, unlike Marinette, who actually loved him.

And in that moment, it was like a fairytale, as he dips down and places a chaste kiss to his lady's lips. She grins, and he does too, pulling away,

He remembers how he found out. He was having a bad day, both as Chat and as Adrien, having no such luck in either forms.

There had been an akuma attack, and Ladybug didn't miss a beat when he didn't do any of his usual puns. They had just defeated the akuma villain, and he was just about to leave, when her hand clutches his shoulder.

"Chat, are you okay?"

"Going great, M'lady!" He smiles, and she raises a brow, "you sure?" He heard her earrings beep, and he pulls back, "your earrings are beeping."

She grins, "let them beep. I just want to know if you're okay." He blinks, and leans forward, "are you sure?"

"I'm positive, and you avoiding my question won't stop me from asking again." He straightened out, "just had a bad day."

She smiles slightly, and says something in a language he doesn't know, and he blinks, "what?" She grins, "it's an old saying I had heard from when I was younger. It translates to white is not always light, and black is not always dark."

And with the last beep of her earrings, she changes back into Marinette.

And he grins at her, while getting stared at by Nino and Alya, "shiro wa tsuneni hikari de hana, kuro wa tsuneni kuraide wa a rimasen." He says, and she grins, "white is not always light and black is not always dark."

((I might want to say the little phrase is actually Japanese, but for the purpose of the story, it works well. I don't really like this story cause I feel it doesn't make sense. If you don't get it, or feel the same, let me know and I'll decide if I should remove it or not.))


	8. Be My Moon, Not My Sun

**Be My Moon, Not My Sun**

 _"Everyone wants to be the sun to lighten up someone's life, but why not be the moon to brighten in the darkest hour?"_

It was her birthday, and neither of the two Agreste members ate. Gabriel remained in his office, and Adrien stayed in his room, laying on his bed and staring blankly at the ceiling, not moving or responding to Plagg's annoying pleading begs for food.

The kwami eventually gave up, and sat on Adrien's forehead, looking down at him, "are you okay?"

"No." The blond teen turns onto his side, knocking his kwami off, and the black cat crosses his paws, "why not call Ladybug?"

He didn't seem to hear him for the slightest of moments, before he pulls out his phone and presses the ladybug number he has. It dialled and toned, before she answers, "hello?"

"Hey, Ladybug." He didn't mask his voice, and she pauses, "is something wrong, Adrien?" He flops down onto his back, "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called.." he pulls the phone away from his ear, and he hears her call his name.

Slowly he places it against his ear again, "yes?" She exhales, "tell me about it."

He sits up, and looks at the photo of his mother, "it's my mothers birthday.." she pauses, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be.. it's just. I feel... like I could've done something." She exhales softly, hoping he wouldn't hear, but he does, "I don't know if you could, Adrien, but, I do have an idea for you that might make you feel better."

Despite his somber feeling, his mouth quirks up, "oh really?" She giggles softly, "not like that, but... it's an analogy that I find comfort in believing. Go to your window." He gets up, and moves over to his window, and his eyes widen.

There, across the street, on top of a building, stood Ladybug, and she waves, still talking into her phone, "now look up at the stars." He slowly pulls his eyes away from her, and looks up at the exceptionally bright stars, as if her presence made them shine even brighter just for her.

"Do you see them?"

"I do."

"Okay. Did your mother have a favourite one?" He nods, and points to the one near the moon, "that one."

"Alright. Now, think. Perhaps that's not a star, but rather an opening in heaven where her love pours through, and shines down onto you as to let you know that she's happy. Not just for herself, but for you, for who you've become, and for who you will be. That is her, telling you that she loves you. She's telling you that even though she's gone and past, that love is eternal, that even in the darkest of nights, she will shine bright for her son, because she loves you."

He doesn't know when her voice got so close, or when her arms were wrapped around him, or when he started crying, he was just glad she was there, at his darkest hour


	9. Romeo, Romeo

**Romeo, Romeo.**

There are no words for what he felt. He didn't get his point across, and he didn't tell her his true feelings. So, much like she did, that next valentines, he wrote a poem. It wasn't whimsical or lyrical, it was straight to the point.

He spun his pencil in his finger, thinking diligently as he tried to come up with a way to tell her that he wasn't just some silly kitty.

"Ah, come on. Why not just send her cheese?" Plagg chimes in, and the blond sends him a distasteful gaze, before returning to to his poem.

"No. Especially not your smelly cheese selections." He bit the end of his pen, and tapped his fingers, humming to himself thoughtfully. Then, like a light bulb going off, he thought of it, and as neatly as he could, he wrote down his little poem.

And that next day, on Valentine's Day, Marinette found a note and a card stuck in between her door onto the balcony. She read the note first, it saying, "I've heard from a specific blogger that you've got contacts with Ladybug. Mind if you help a kitty out and give this to her? Purrfect!" Signed CN.

She giggles softly, and opens the little card once inside, it being a cutely picked, (maybe even hand made,) ladybug card, and her face turns red as she finishes reading. She drops the card in surprise, and it flutters to the floor, and in spirally letters, it read, "It is so hard for me to put you into words, because I love you in ways I have never loved anyone else." Signed: Cat Noir.


	10. Duel Roles

Duel Roles

"And for the role of Adriella, Chloe. Has everyone gotten their roles?" says, looking over the rim of her chart, and Chloe's hand shoots up, "why am I playing the role of the villain?"

explains to Chloe why, while Adrien, Alya, Nino and Marinette talk amongst themselves.

"I can't believe you get to play Meredith!" Alya excitedly whispers, and Marinette nods, eagerly whispering back, "and I get to act with Adrien!" She glances at the grinning blond in front of her, and he caught her gaze, and grins, "you'll make a great Meredith, Marinette."

She flushes, and looks at her paper, "and you make a Johnathan good. Ah.. I mean, you'll make a good Johnathan."

He grins, and continues to talk to Nino, and she glares at Alya as her friend snickers. "You make a Johnathan good?" She snickers, and Marinette groans, placing her head against the table.

That night, the two masked heroes sat, watching over Paris, and Chat was almost imperceptibly moving closer to Ladybug, whose gaze was distant, "is there a reason you look so vacant, Bugaboo?" He smirks, and she breaks from her stupor.

She stands, and moves away from him, "I have a.. problem. There's a thing I'm supposed to do for school... and it involves me having to speak in front of a class with a speech. I've been told I sound so unnatural when reading."

"Really?" He raises a brow, surprised to hear she's talking about her civilian life. "Yes. And what's even worse, if I mess up, I don't believe I could go back ever."

"Well, what's your speech about?" He asks, leaning back, head dropped backwards as to watch her pace, and she stops, looks at him, and stifles a laugh, before standing over him, "when a person first fell in love with someone."

He twists around in an awkward way for a human, but normal for a cat, and looks up up her, "does it have to be when a person first fell in love?"

"Yes. It does. It's a student made play about love, and honestly," she drops to the ground in front of him with a huff, "I think someone else would've made a better role."

"Hmm... I could give you a few pointers."

This time she didn't stifle her laughter, and he was genuinely insulted, so he cleared his throat and says, "the first time we touched, it's as if a whole new world of galaxies had opened up, the universe conspired, the stars approved, the moon stopped hiding, just to peer at us from above, and for the first time, finally, finally something felt right."

By then she had stopped laughing, and she stares at her redding partner, and he coughs, "I.. I know a few things."

He gets up, and she grabs his hand, "thank you." She smiles, and he pulls her up, "no problem, M'lady." He then winks, "and if you'd like me to come to this little performance of yours for more pointers, just tell me when."

She smirks too, and pulls her hand from his, and pokes his nose, "nope. Silly kitty, but I still think we shouldn't know each other's identities. And although I am thankful for the pointers, I think we should end the night here." He whines, and she turns, taking her yo-yo off her waist, and vanishing in the night of Paris.

He sighs, happily, and brushes his hair up, " if only you could see I was speaking the truth, m'lady." He opens his eyes and watches her leave, and he smiles besides himself, and sits down, staring at the Tour Eiffel in wonder, remembering when he first met his lady.

((I feel like I'm not explaining how these are duel roles, and Marinette is a little OOC, but, by duel roles I mean Marinette loves Adrien, and Chat loves Ladybug. Both have to speak from the heart in order to have their crushes notice, even though they might not. Does that make sense? Sorry if it doesn't. Ari))


	11. Crazy Love

Crazy Love

He didn't mean to. Honestly. But now that he had seen her exit, he was kicking himself for not noticing. The black-blue hair, blue bell eyes.. of course his Lady would also be his Princess.

How he didn't notice before had him curious, but she didn't act like that in front of him as Adrien, and if she had earlier, he probably would've notice.

The crime fighting duo had just finished handling an akuma villain, and Ladybug had to get out quick, as to not be revealed. He hadn't left yet when Marinette exited the place Ladybug hid, and he could piece two and two together easily, (those blond stereotypes aren't always real), and he was surprised to know.

He followed her home as Chat, and once she entered the bakery, he turned back into Adrien, and that next day at school, he thought it right to tell her. She was the one who wanted to keep their identities secret, and although he wanted it the other way, he respected that.

And since he messed up, catching her change back and all, he thought it'd be right to tell her. He was completely meaning well, until he actually saw her walk in.

Knowing that she was his Lady, he couldn't bring himself to speak to her. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so nervous, and why he couldn't look at her without turning pink in the face. He watched her during the day, and he learned he loved it most when she would talk about something she was really interested in.

Her blue eyes would lighten and brighten, brimming with the passion he saw in Ladybug, and he smiled to himself.

He swallows his nerves, gets up from his spot outside in the courtyard, and goes over to Marinette and Alya, "hey, Marinette." He says shyly, and she turns pink, "A-Adrien!"

"Can I uh.. talk to you?" He points away from Alya, and Marinette looks to her, and she nods, so Marinette stands and follows him back to his previous location. "Something is you talk about.. ah! I mean, is there.. something you need to talk about?"

He rubs his neck, "I know." She looks confused," know what?"

"That you're Ladybug." Her eyes widen, and she was quick to cover her surprise, "what? Me? Be Ladybug? That's cra-" he cuts her off, "I know because I saw you change from Ladybug to Marinette at the hotel."

"The.. the hotel?" She thought for a second, "what were you doing there?" He gives her an incredulous look, and her eyes widen, "you? You're Chat Noir?" She said it a bit loud, and he hushes her, "yes, yes, I am, now, a little softer." He was red in the face, "you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag, now would you?" He started to grin at his joke, and she smiles too.

"I just.. can't believe it..." he nods, agreeing, "I was surprised too, until I thought about it, and I figured out that of course it'd be you."

She flushes, "what?" He grins, "you're considerate, strong, kind, clever, confident, responsible. I just couldn't believe I didn't see it before." She blinks, and looks to her shoes, her face flushing slightly, "you think so?"

"Of course! It'd only make sense. And there's a plus to this." She looks at him, and he had a very Chat like grin on his face, "what?"

"I learned who my lady was!" He hugs her tightly, and she flushes down to her toes.


	12. First Time

First Time

The first time I met you

It wasn't love at first sight

My love for you formed gradually

Your personality, your voice,

Your hair, your eyes, your humour,

The way you looked away and smiled,

Gradually it all came clear to me,

You were exactly what

I was looking for.

((It works for both Adrien/Chat, and Marinette/Ladybug.))


	13. Even Angels Cry

**Even Angels Cry**

Her day couldn't have gone worse, and it was al because of Chloe. Of course, it'd be wrong to totally blame her, but in this case, she had the right too. Embarrassing her in front of the class, in front of Adrien, and she just couldn't. Especially now that her crush was out there and knew fully how she felt.

"You okay?"

She jumps in her place on the stairs, and she looks up to find Alya smiling at her softly, and she shakes her head numbly. Sitting outside in the winter snow was not ideal for the black haired girl, but it beats sitting in class with eyes on her.

"You know, Adrien stood up for you." Alya says, sitting next to her, and she couldn't help but laugh pitifully at that, "I doubt it. Why would he ever want to be with a klutzy mess like me?" Alya signs and shakes her head, and before she could say anything, a third voice called to them, "Alya, have you..." it trails off, and the two friends look up to find Adrien leaning over the rail, looking down at them.

Marionette was quick to look away, and she could hear Alya talking to him, but, her mind was too numb to hear. She didn't even notice Alya get up, and trade places with the blond boy, not until she felt arms go around her in a not-like-Alya hug.

Her face was pressed up against white, and she flushes, "don't listen to Chloe. She's simply jealous." She hears, and she knows is Adrien.

"But she's right." He pulls back, and smiles at the sight. Her nose was pink, and the skin around her eyes were red, blotchy. "How could you be the judge of that?" He asks softly. He notices that her eyes are even more blue when she cries, almost like a blue topaz, and he smiles.

"Because I am just a bakers daughter. A nobody," she looks away, and imagines that most people would look at her and see a regular girl who's upset, heartbroken, over something. But to him, she's no ordinary girl. To him, she's the most beautiful, most endearing girl he's ever met.

"Everybody needs a somebody for their nobody.. because no matter which way a person looks at it, they're the nobody, and the person they love is the somebody."

She glances up at him, "and to me, you're my somebody, and I'm your nobody." He says, and she looks surprised, before she gets a little happy smile on her face, and he presses his face into her hat-covered hair.

"And yes, this is me asking if you'll be my somebody." Adrien says, and her small smile turns into a grin, as she turns into his hug and nods, his chin on top of her head.

((And that's actually totally true, too. Everyone feels like the person they love is someone important and they're nothing. Just saying.))


	14. I Just Knew

**I Just Knew**

He knew it was wrong to love two girls at once, but one wasn't like the other. On one hand, Ladybug was strong and brave, and on the other, Marinette was funny and kind. He doesn't know why he's drawn to both, but in ways, in his mind, he hoped that his Lady was also his princess, but when he tried to put two and two together, it was hard to find the two girls to be in anyway, alike.

He loves his Lady, and he loves his princess. If only fate was kind to reveal his Lady, and his Lady be his princess, but even he knew fate couldn't be that kind.

He ran his hands through her fingers as she laid against him, the two watching the stars. It was almost magical in the way Ladybug could go from being so serious, avoiding his jokes and flirtatious actions when they're fighting, and to be so silent and calm when they're not.

She pulls away, and the cold air was like an artic blast against his leather suit, "Chat," she says, seemingly distant now, and he wondered what had caused her to change, "yes, m'lady?" He asks while still laying down.

"I've given this some thought, and... maybe soon, we can see each other outside the suit." He bolts up, this being music to his ears, "really?"

"Yes, but... I don't know if you'd like me outside this. Outside of all of it.." he raises a brow, "I don't follow, bugaboo."

"I can tell you feel something for me, I can see it in the things you do, but..." he felt his face flush as she paused, "I do not know if you'd like me as who I am, not as Ladybug, but as me."

He sighs softly, "well... I can't speak for that feeling of yours, but I do know myself, and when I say that I don't care who is beneath this disguise of yours, I mean it."

"How?"

"How? I don't understand what you mean." She looks at him, "how do you know you won't care who's beneath? I mean, you probably don't even know me, but what if you do and you don't like who I am."

He exhales, it was rather usual to think like this, not that he'd have ever thought she would, but in some small part of him, he knew he felt the same way. "Well... I knew right away that you were it for me. There were no reservations, or second thoughts. I saw you and in an instant knew deep in my bones that my soul had known your soul life times ago. I might not know your true name, or what you do, but I do know that if I ever had a past life, that you were in it and that even then, we were meant to be."

She thought for a moment, before she softly giggles, and moves her hands to his face, cupping it and bumping her nose against his affectionately, "silly kitty. Silly silly kitty." He grins, and softly mewls, gaining a laugh from her as she scratches under his chin lightly.

"Only for you, Ladybug."


	15. I Start Living

**I Start Living**

She glares at her partner, and the leather clad boy doesn't seem to notice until she clears her throat. The pair had just finished fighting yet another akuma villain, and while fighting the villain, Chat had again, carelessly jumped in front of a metaphorical 'bullet', and this time, the Ladybug hero was sure she'd loose her partner.

But, but chance, she hadn't. She grabs his tail in her rage, and effortlessly, dragged her partner away from the paparazzi. He whirls around after being released and she started talking before he could.

"What were you thinking? Jumping in front of that? Last I checked, cats weren't immune to electricity!" He blinks, before slyly smiling, "I still have eight lives left, so-" she cuts him off.

"So nothing! You are not immortal!"

He hadn't noticed the tears of anger in her eyes, but when he did, he dropped the act, and looked away, his fake ears drooping slightly, likened a wounded kitten. "I'm sorry.. it's just... you bring out the best in me."

She scoffs, and he looks at her, "seriously! I don't mean I get better manners or a sense of maturity, or whatever else this tired world expects of me. I mean... you make me want to climb roofs, run wild, and act inappropriately, take risks, and pursue my dreams with passion and integrity. Around you..." he looks away, embarrassed, "I start living."

She blinks, and, it takes a while before she speaks, "... well, just because you feel like that doesn't mean you have a free way pass to get yourself killed! It'd be a pain to have to try and find a new partner with as much..." she pauses, before smirking, "passion, as you do." She flicks his bell, then waves with two fingers, and leaps away from her beguiled partner.


	16. Quiet

Quiet

He loves her in the most quiet of ways, never saying "I love you's", never doing grand gestures of love in public, like those she often saw in movies, with the girl holding a bouquet of flowers from the leading guy, or like those that her girlfriends' boyfriends do, publicly announcing their love on social media or being touchy feely in public. He never did those for her, but for some odd reason, his quiet love, that never ceases nor fades, still roars louder to her than the rest of the world begging for her attention.

((I am so sorry for my absence. Usually during the weekends I take refreshers as a way to keep from getting blocked, and from overstimulation. I do hope you don't mind. Oh, and I might want to put out a little pre-warning, Wednesday I am taking a class trip to the Fort Worth Museum to see an exhibition on Monet: The Early Years with my French class. I do plan to post a story before and after returning from it. Thank you :) - Aerwyna.))


	17. Not Scripted

Not Scripted

She stared up at him, and she knows the lines. Nino was desperate to win this years film festival, and even if that means he has to put Marinette and Adrien as the main couple, fully knowing the blond had a thing for the black haired girl.

He prompted her to go on, and she exhales, going off script as she says, "the first time I met you, it wasn't love at first sight. My love for you formed gradually," she stopped to swallow, and glances at a confused Alya and Nino, then looks at Adrien, who as well looked lost, liken a confused puppy.

She coughs, and locks eyes with him, as if in a romance movie, "your personality, your voice, you hair, your eyes, your humour. The way you looked away and smiled..." she smiles sweetly, sincerely, "gradually, it all came clear to me. You are exactly what I am looking for."

His eyes widen, and he flushes slightly, knowing she meant it, and he also went off script. And when his lips touched hers, all she heard was the sound of birds singing, and not the sound of happy cheers, and a distressed Chloé.


	18. Make Her Laugh

Make Her Laugh

He smiles at her, as she laughs, and he wonders if her laugh was that of angels. Of course the two fighting partners have gotten much... closer. They have neither confirmed nor denied being anything closer than friends, but, it was quite obvious that they were more than friends.

"Knock knock." He says, and she sighs, "what?" She may sound annoyed, but she was grinning from ear to ear. He gave her a look and she chuckles, rolling her eyes, "who's there?"

"Pasture."

"Pasture who?" He grins a Chat grin, and she regrets her choice to allow him to make jokes, "isn't it pasture bed time?"

She chuckles slightly, and he doesn't care of the magnitude of her laugher, he just knows that they told him to make her fall in love, he has to make her laugh. But he knew, every time he hears her laugh, giggle, chuckle or cackle, that he's the one that falls in love.

"Knock knock."

"Come on in." She grins, and he looks at her, annoyed, "seriously?" She sighs, and grins, glancing at him, "who's there?"

"You're future husband." He leans in and presses a kiss to her lips, and she giggles, her face flushing slightly.


	19. Doubt

Doubt

It had been three months since the superhero duo started dating, and two and a half months since their counterparts did too.

And since, it's been a long, winding road with ups and downs. The ups being Gabriel approving of the relationship, the downs being Chloe constantly trying to tear them apart. And on this day, she's at it again.

"He doesn't even care about you!" She says, and Marinette shakes her head in denial, trying not to allow herself to believe it, but after every response came another comment on her status, her family, her own insecurities and she couldn't have been so stunned in her life.

Hands folded over her shoulders, and Marinette looks up, finding a fuming Adrien, "and what makes you think that, Chloe?"

The blond girl clamps her mouth shut, never having seen Adrien angry, and she swallows, "she's not good enough for you!"

His golden brows quirk up mockingly, "and you are? If anything, she's the best option for me; even my father loves her." Chloe stopped at that, and her blue eyes turn into a glare, "she's just a bakers daughter, a no body."

"And you're a brat." He argues, "a spoiled daddy's girl brat." He doesn't stay to hear her response, turning Marinette around and leading her out, his touch in her shoulders softer.

Once away from the squealing swine, he brushes her hair from her eyes, his expression gentle, "you alright bugaboo?"

She smiles at the old nickname, and slowly nods, "you purr-ositive?" She looks up at him, and he had a Chat like grin and his gold brows lifted in a joking kind of way, and she grins, nodding a bit more sincerely. "I'm positive, kitty."

He smiles sweetly, "don't listen to her, okay? She only looks at the world in black and white, and you," he kisses her hand softly, "make my world shine bright with colour." She flushes lightly, before placing a light kiss to his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what."


	20. There Never Was A Moment

There Was Never A Moment

She laughs at something Alya says, and he wishes she'd laugh like that with him. She always seems to get so nervous, and he doesn't know why, but he knows he wishes to see her act that free with him. He remembers when he first met her, and he grimaces, wishing that day had gone differently.

He sees the fire in her eyes, the passion, integrity, her true self hidden behind her shyness; he knows there's a magnificent human shining brightly behind it all. She was one of the rare ones, so effortlessly herself, and he loved her for it.

She catches his stare, and they both turn scarlet, turning away and Adrien hears Nino laugh, and he shoots his friend a stare. "Dude, you are so head over heels for her."

He knew better than to argue with Nino, as he knew his friend never misses a beat, both figuratively, and.. physically. "Have you ever met a person who at first glance you weren't attracted to?" He watches Nino nod and he knows he's talking about Alya, and Adrien feels the need to explain the difference.

"Then you two talk, and with every word, every smile, every laugh, that person becomes more beautiful until you can't think there was a moment you didn't think they were?" Nino this time doesn't answer, and Adrien looks to his friend, who has a brow cocked up and a smog grin on his face.

He flushes, and nudges his smugly grinning friend, "shut up. You know who I'm talking about and you can stop giving me that grin." He internally thought that he's worse than Plagg, and he stifles a snicker.

"Dude, if you don't ask her out, I will for you. I mean, me and Alya already have a pool on who's going to ask each other first." He gives Nino a wide eyed stare, "what?"

Nino laughs, "nothing bro. Just know that if you don't swipe her up first, someone else will." And Adrien turns on his seat, watching Marinette laugh and grin, and he inhales, gets up, and goes over to the two girls, telling Nino internally how he'd never let someone steal her from him.


	21. Of All Out There

Of All Out There

She wondered how she had gotten so lucky to end up with him, a sweet, loving, shy, considerate, encouraging, friendly boy who is not only amazing, but a model, a famous model. A famous teen model with far more beautiful fans than her; not that she'd ever call herself a fan.

He was lonely and miraculous, sweet and detached, broken and encouraging, a boy she loved dearly, and to the brink of obsession. There were times when he needed her to kiss him a little bit more gently, hug him a bit more tighter, and to love him a bit more patiently. He explained to her that at these times, he felt like his bones were falling apart, and that his skin was burning away. He said that at these times, he felt like he could barely hold himself.

So she did, she'd hug him tighter, kiss him gently, love him patiently, because she didn't want him to fall apart, burn away, or break apart, and he appreciated that.

She explained to him that the day she met him, that her life changed, that he makes her smile in a special kind of way, and that he makes her fall deeper in love everyday, and for that, she has the world to repay to him.

And he laughed when she told him this, not because he was belittling her or because it was funny, but because he understood these feelings. So, he took her by the hands, looked her in the eyes and said, "I look at you sometimes and wonder, out of all the faces in the world, how did I find one that was so amazingly, miraculously, breathtaking for me?"

And she remembers laughing, hugging him, and kissing him stupid, and even now, as she lays on top him on their couch, with one hand behind his back and another gold banded hand on her back, remembers how he was definitely with the one meant for her.


	22. Every Ounce

Every Ounce

She flicks her fingers at him, and flour covers the front of his apron, "hey!" He sticks his fingers in the bowl of flour and returns the attack, some landing in her black hair and some landing on her pink apron.

She laughs and smiles and giggles, and her father sends the couple disapproving looks, not appreciating the usage of baking ingredients, and Marinette gives her father an apologetic grin, "sorry, papa."

Adrien leans in, coyly grinning, "you look good with white in your hair, m'lady." She gently whacks his arm, and shoots a look to her no-longer-paying-attention father, before she slyly smirks, holding up two triangular icing bags filled with black icing, angling them on top of his head, "and you look good with cat ears, kitty."

He remembers when she found out he could purr, and God the mortification had stunned him silly, but he knew how to use it with the opposite effects, leaning in and pressing his lips against her ear, and speaking softly, "I'd like to think of other things that'd look purrfect on you, princess."

Of course, he knew there'd be consequences, but the red look of surprise on her face was worth it, and when he got a face full of flour, her father begrudgingly dismissed them from duty, and the couple goes up stairs to wash up.

They laughed and joked and poked and prodded at each other like monkeys, pulling out clumps of flour from each other's hair and throwing it at each other as they went. And after they washed their faces and discarded their aprons and shook out their hair, they went up to the roof, while their kwamis talked excitingly between themselves.

"Did you know that when I first saw you, as ladybug, I mean, it took every ounce of me not to kiss you." Adrien says, his head on top of hers as they leaned over the railing, and Marinette chuckles, "really?"

"Really. And when I first heard you laugh, it took every ounce of me not to marry you." And again, he got a chuckle, "oh really?"

"Yep," and he drops his voice to a soft whisper, and tells her, "and when I met your soul, it took every ounce of me."

She turns in his arms and looks up at him, "really?" She also whispered, and he nods, smiling sweetly, "really. Really really really."


	23. Green Eyes

Green Eyes

She had at first thought it to be a coincidence. The two boys in her life, (besides Nino and her father and other male classmates) Chat Noir and Adrien both having green eyes. She thought nothing of it, thinking that many people had green eyes. Then the allergy to feathers, and the blond hair, and the occasional comments on more dark topics, like when in the bubble with him.

And eventually, her mind clicked, and she saw it. And it happened to be right around the time he had figured her out. So, a few days later, the duo met on the Tour Eiffel, and agreed to tell each other their identities.

Marinette could barely contain her excitement, or her fear, as she stood on the Tour, her hair down and whipping around her face in the wind. She hear his footsteps on the metal, and she stayed facing away, "M'lady?"

"Hey kitty." She says, not facing him, and her hand gets tugged by his, and hesitantly, she faces him, looking up and watches him grin brilliantly, "hey Princess."

She didn't see any dread in his eyes, just unbridled happiness, and she breathes out, relieved, "hey Adrien."

His eyes shone brightly, and she can't help but smile. He just had those kind eyes that shone with the light of, 'everything will be okay,' and his hope made her smile wider, "so, no jokes this time?"

He smiles coyly, "I figured you'd like to have a joke free night, but if you're asking," he presses a kiss to her knuckles, "I can deliver."

She pulls her hand from his, and she notices her nerves are gone, and she knows it's because of his eyes, his kind green eyes, "no. No, I'm not, Kitty. I was just making sure I wouldn't have a reason to-" he presses a finger to her lips, and grins.

"I've been waiting for this for so long, that I'd stop at nothing until I can call you my forever." She smiles, and resists kissing him, "well then, what do you say to a date?"

His green eyes were eager with enthusiasm and she smiles, hoping to forever see those day and night.

((I'm feeling up to doing a few requests, so if you have any, please let me know! But I can't make any promises I can get to them all in one day! :D But I most definitely will try :) Ari. Oh, and, Tour Eiffel is French for Eiffel Tower, for anyone who doesn't speak French. I'll try not to include too much into the stories, but if I do, I'll translate them.))


	24. Perfect Disaster, Ever After

Perfect Disaster, Ever After

He wasn't whole, nor was he happy, but he does know one thing, she was. She was whole, and she was happy. That's why they were perfect together, being more so of a whole when together.

She wasn't short of breathtaking, and to him, there's nothing is more beautiful than a woman who is in love with every breathe she takes. She was a beautiful girl, one who deserves someone better than him, but she seems so happy with him, and actively tells him she is.

He was a cloud, and she was the sun, and he blocked her, or, that's what he thought in his mind. He couldn't imagine himself without her though, and he couldn't imagine himself with her.

She was quite literally lucky, being Ladybug and all, and he wasn't. His mind was toxic, her's isn't. His house wasn't a home, and her's was. And he felt that she could do so much better than a depressed, lonely model. (Even though she often believes he could do better.)

He's told her this so many times, but, she's simply turned around and said, "Rome is built on ruins, and is quite breathtaking; what makes you think you can't be too?" And he remembers why he loves her.

He loves her most when she talks about something she's passionate about. That's when her eyes light up, alive, dancing, and burning, as if she sees a world no one else has seen. And when she looks at him in the same way, that's when he know he feels the most loved.

And then, one night as they watched over Paris as the heroic duo, she places a bracelet on his wrist, one that said, "you're my perfect disaster," and she raises her own wrist to show an identical bracelet, one that said, "and I'm your ever after."


	25. Kitty

Kitty

It was not her idea. Nor was it even a good idea. And Marinette was going to give Alya evils for thinking of it. She anxiously ran about her room, trying to clear it of any embarrassing things.

Alya had traded partners with Adrien, getting Nino, and giving him Marinette, and all the while, the Raven haired girl had been desperately trying to stop her from doing so. And now, she had to do a project with him! Not just any project, but a project on poetry, and as it had been, they were given a topic.

And of course, she'd be given the love topic, and despite ladybugs being lucky in the love department, Marinette felt anything but lucky.

She nearly jumps five feet when she hears her name being called, and when she whirls around and manages to fall over her own two feet, and when she's caught, and pulled into a chest clothed in black, she looks up at find a grinning Chat.

Her brow quirks up as she pulls away, "Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" He smirks, "Adrien asked for me to help you with the project that you two are doing, because he couldn't make it. A photo shoot or something."

She raises a brow, sceptic, "did he tell you what it was about?" She was trying not to grin, mostly happy that she doesn't have to deal with the anxiety of being so close to Adrien.

"Poetry, or something, and don't worry, this Chat has poetry in the bag. Have you heard what I've come up with for M'Ladybug?"

She tries not to grin, and shakes her head, "no, I haven't, but I'll take your word on it." He flops himself down on her leaning couch, "okay, but you don't know what you're missing."

She does grin this time, and sits in her wheeled chair, and pushes herself closer to him, "oh, really? Okay, tell me, what is poetry to you then?"

He sits up, and drums his fingers on his chin, before cheekily beaming, "poetry to me is stumbling around in the dark trying to find the right words to describe the feeling I get when she smiles while she sleeps."

"And by she, you mean..?" She felt like a cat playing with a toy, no pun intended. He nods, "yep. You."

She's taken back, and stares wide eyed at him, "me? But, what about ladybug?" He leans in and winks at her, "we both know who Ladybug is, M'lady."

She stares, surprised, and he coyly smirks, "it took me a while, but after a bit of thinking it through, I figured it out. I was quite surprised, but, I can't say I'm not happy that you're Ladybug, because I couldn't imagine her being any different than you, except I didn't know you were her, or her really you."

She was still surprised, but she breaks past that and smiles, leaning in and getting close to the leather clad boy, "oh, really? Do I get to learn who you are?"

He smirks, "you know me. You just have to figure it out like I did. And hopefully you can do it quick, because there's nothing I want to do more than to ask you out on a date."

"Then why not just tell me?" She muses, and he traces her jaw with his finger, and a cat like grin takes over his face, making him look equally mischievous and beautiful, "because, bugaboo, only true cats wait for the kill, and I, dear princess, am a true cat."


	26. Superficial

Superficial

They say beauty is something every girl needs. And as he watches her from the other side of the couch, laughing her head off, her face red and tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, he hasn't seen anything else more beautiful.

But he doesn't believe beauty is something every girl needs. And if he could find a better example, he'd point it out, but to him, no one is more one of a kind than Marinette, who doesn't need beauty by her side.

She has her wit, her bravery, her clumsiness, her own unique self, not needing beauty to help her in any way.

Some girls only had beauty by their side, (cough-cough Chloe cough-cough) because they didn't have a good personality to make them rememberable. Marinette, on the other hand, had so much more than a pretty face, and he's happy he's able to see all of her.

He doesn't want bits and pieces of who she is; he wants all of her, good and bad, every last atom of her personality and self. He looks at her and sees beauty, but when she laughs, he knows that beauty is the least of her.

And to him, beauty is superficial, something that fades, and although people, like Marinette, are beautiful on the outside, to him, Marinette is the rarest of all people.


	27. How Light Gets In

How Light Gets In

(This one is for all of you, thank you so much for your reviews, you keep me going. :) - Ari)

Tenth mission as Ladybug, and she's gotten the hang of being the Parisian hero, is she dare says so herself, though, her clumsiness hasn't gotten better.

She races into school, having been ten minutes late, and she doesn't notice the racing blond also running up the stairs, and much like dominos, the two collide and fall back onto their bums, their bags and content spilling onto the steppe of the school.

"Ah, sorry Marinette!" Adrien says, getting up and grabbing her by the hand, pulling her up. She stutters unintelligently, and he smiles, before he sees the mess of their notebooks, "ah... let me help you.."

"No!" She squeaks, gaining a surprised stare from him, and she smiles, "I got it. I have loose papers in them and they'd fall out if not picked up properly." She says, waving him off, and he smiles understandably, leaning down to grab his black notebook.

She picks up her belongings, and stuffs them into her bag, before scrambling up the stairs, and Adrian stares after her. She goes into the building, and Plagg pops his head out from his jacket, "what's that about?"

Adrien shrugs, and looks at his black kwami, "maybe in a rush?" The kwami doesn't seem to agree, but doesn't say anything, going into Adrien's bag and staying there as his holder stands up, and goes into the school.

He stares blankly ahead, listening to the teacher as she talks, but, also thinking of this morning, the reason he was late. They had just purified the akuma, and Broken-Hearted turned back into Annie.

He remembers the poor girl almost instantly burst into tears after seeing what had happened, and how Ladybug immediately handled the situation, ignoring the press and sitting down next to her, rubbing her back and listening to her as she explained.

Apparently, her fiancé broke off their engagement to have some time to 'fix himself', which they both knew was a lie, and ran off to some other country, leaving her alone, and in her agony, Annie was turned into Broken-Hearted.

She talked to Ladybug and him for a while about how she had so many flaws, and just as soon as the tear feast was over, Ladybug smiles sweetly, and patted her back, saying, "we are all broken. That's how the light gets in." And the sob feast began again, but it was more happy this time.

And that's what he loves about her, even though they've only been together for so short. He remembers talking to Plagg on the way over here, Plagg criticising him for being in love with appearance, and Adrien shook his head at his kwami. "No, Plagg. It was never the way she looked. I could've fallen in love with her with my eyes closed; I think I love her because of who she is..."

And the kwami gagged, making Adrien question how he got stuck with the black cat of animosity.

And he sighs happily, recalling the memory. "Adrien?" He jumps, and he finds a teacher smiling at him questionably, "did you hear what I said?"

He grins and rubs his neck, "ah, no. I'm sorry..." and the teacher smiles, "do pay more attention, please, Mr. Agreste." He nodded almost immediately and smiles, embarrassed, "yes ma'am."


	28. Perfect

Perfect

"Stop apologising. You don't have to say sorry.." Adrien says, cupping her face as she looked at her feet, and he smiles, "you don't have to say sorry for how you laugh, how you dress, how you do your hair and makeup, or how you speak."

She looks up at him with watery eyes, and his green ones soften, "you don't have to be sorry for being yourself." He wipes a tear away from her face as quick as it fell, "do it fearlessly. It's time to accept this is for you, and you gotta spend the rest of your life with you. So start loving your sass, your awkwardness, your weird habits, your unique sense of humour, your voice, your talents, your everything."

She swallows, and watches as his eyes dull just a smidgen, "it'll make your life so much easier." He says, and she blinks away the remainder of her tears, and his smile that had dampened for a split second returns full circle, "because being commonly perfect is overrated."

She stares at him, and she nods, his hands still on her cheeks, and she grins, "thanks Adrien." He grins, and pulls way, placing a hand on her shoulder in encouragement, and the sheepish black haired girl stands up straight, and the pair walked back into class together.


	29. Older

Older

Adrien laid with Marinette curled up against him, the couple watching the stars above them, and he smiles to himself. "This will be an amazing story to tell."

She looks up at him, "to tell who? That Ladybug and Chat Noir laid on top of a roof watching the stars together?" She grins, and he shakes his head, "no. Not to just anyone like you're thinking. To someone important."

Her mind went to Chloe, and she stops smiling, and looks away, "m'lady?" He looks down at her, and she was looking off to the side, "would that important person be Chloe?" She asks, and he gives her an incredulous look, "no. Not her. Someone younger."

"Mano?" She asks, and he grins, shaking his head, "nope. She'll have black hair and green eyes."

Marinette raises a brow, "you've lost me, kitty."

He grins wide, and pecks her forehead, "she'll be the one other girl I'll ever love as much as you." Marinette looks surprised, and he smiles, "I've spent a life chasing stories to tell when I'm old, and my greatest story, I know, will be you, and when she asks about you, I can sit her on my lap and look up at my greatest story, and grin, because you will always be my happy ending."

She finally got it, and giggles, her face flushing under her mask, "you silly kitty..." she says in between giggles. He presses a kiss to her face, and he could feel the supposedly fake tail of his wrap around her legs, "my bugaboo."

She cranes up her head and kisses him softly, "and she'll call you papa." She whispers after pulling away, and he nods, grinning brilliantly.

((I have a theory that because Plagg actually has a tail, and Chat has a tail, that Chat has sensations of a real tail, and can actually get it to do what he wants it to. Hence why he always rubs his tail after Ladybug pulls on it.))


	30. Mercy

Mercy

He hovered over her, his back arched much like a threaten cat, and his green eyes were in the villain approaching them. "Don't touch her." He warned, and the villain laughs, "or what? You'll claw my eyes out?"

He held back a hiss, as if he was a real cat, and he stands up, moving to stand before her, his baton extended and prepared to fight. "Oh, the kitty is angry." The Destroyer mocks, waving his hands around like jazz hands, and he felt his eyes constrict to thin slits.

"Kitty is beyond angry," he says, and this time he does bare his teeth, "kitty is pissed." His baton moves, up, and the hard snap of metal meeting jaw causes the Destroyed to reel back, and the attacks coming from Chat didn't stop, not until the Destroyer laid flat in the ground, not moving.

He drops his baton, and wheels around, dropping to his knees and pulling Ladybug up into his arms, placing his forehead against hers, "m'lady... Ladybug... wake up." He felt himself fading, but he didn't care, he just wanted her to wake, and he felt his eyes water.

"Wake up." He says again, his voice weak and choked, as if he was holding back everything he felt, "wake up.. please..."

He opens his eyes and stares at her longingly, before he sighs sorrowfully and presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

He pulls away, and a breath of air flows out of her, as he eyes slowly flutter open. He didn't hold back the choked sob, when she smiles at him weakly, "hey kitty."

He shook as he hugged her, his face stuffed into the crook of her neck, and he says, "have you no mercy?"

"Mercy.. for what?" She asks weakly, and he pulls away, taking her face in his hands, "don't ever do that again... that's what I mean. Have mercy on my heart... please."

She watches as he cries, and she smiles softly, "I'm sorry, kitty." He chuckles, and presses a desperate kiss to her lips, "I forgive you."

She smiles after the kiss, and slowly, with his fading strength and assistance, got up, "did you give him any mercy, Chat?" She looks at the Destroyer, and he flushes brightly, "well... I can't say I did..."


	31. An Author's Note

Hey Guys! Guess who's back from a long long hiatus! Yours truly! I'm going to be making up for my long absence by weekly Miraculous Ladybug stories! Thanks guys! I love you all!


	32. Fish In The Sea

(( Guess who's back! I've been watching leaked episodes of Miraculous Ladybug Season Two, and I have to admit, it get's much much better! I won't give spoilers, for those who haven't seen it, but I will touch on some things that went down in the episodes. I will give only brief mention to these things, so no need to fret, for Mama Ari won't spoil! I'm sorry for going on such a long hiatus, but hopefully my flurry of new stories and ideas will help make up for it! Thanks! Ari!))

Fish in the Sea

It was like any other day, only Marionette had to handle the akuma on her own, because Chat Noir, in his civilian form, was being held in her hands, the villain having actually concussed the boy. Dark Rose laughs, approaching the heroine as she coddled Adrien close to her, glaring at the villain.

Dark Rose laughs, stopping just as he got close to Adrien and Marionette, "give me your Miraculous, and I'll you and the brat live." She glares, gently setting Adrien down, and she stands, "don't even try."

Needless to say, Ladybug won that day. But Marionette had lost that day too, for when Mr. Agreste learned of his son's mistreatment, he had Adrien striped of his school privileges.

Alya pats her friend back, as Marionette stayed face down on her desk, "don't worry girl, I'm sure that Adrien will come back."

Max smiles and nods, pushing up his glasses with a finger, "'tis unlikely, as it seems like Adrien has even been halted in having his photo shoots. His father has seemingly gone off the deep end." Alya shoots the bespectacled boy a glare, but the boy didn't seem fazed by it. "He will totally come back, and maybe by the time you meet someone else. There are plenty of fish in the sea, girl." Marionette looks up at her friend, "you don't get it, Alya… He wasn't a fish. He was my sea."


	33. Contradictions

Contradictions

It took a while to actually know her as well as he did, but he was glad he had taken the time to do so. She was beautifully chaotic, a masterpiece of squiggly lines and blurry colour; a painting only a few saw the beauty in. She was…. A mess. A beautiful mess, one he could see himself sitting down to inspect, like a visitor to the Louvre getting to see the Mona Lisa for the first time, trying to see if they saw the smile she was so famously known for. He had originally just thought her to be shy, to be easily flustered and kind, but… he learned that she was so much more than that. She was…. Clumsy, but graceful. Strong, but gentle, bold, but shy. Sweet, but stubborn. He saw her as this beautiful mess of contradictions, ones that made her whole; she wears fire for skin, and but a storm lives in her soul. She has the kindness of a saint, a heart of gold, but a mind like a queen. She was a mess, but so was he. A beautiful mess meets a falling-apart-mess, and somehow, he couldn't see that as anything other than the best contradiction yet.


	34. In The Rain

In The Rain

She remembers a day like this long ago. Rain, a silver car in front of the steps, and a particular blond haired boy standing at the steps, hand out reached as he held an umbrella out to her… It was the moment she fell in love with him.

Of course, that was almost a year ago, but Marionette remembers it like it was yesterday. Some half of her laments that moment as the first day she truly saw Adrien, that she truly knew who he was, but the other half knew there was still more to learn. She loved that idea, getting to know more about Adrien than she already did, but the problem was trying to get close to him to even speak or even greet him normally without stammering. She did well that one time in fencing… but,… that was it.

She still had that umbrella, the one he had given her. It was sorta like a trophy to her, and she'd use it often. Of course though, as she heads over to school with the rainy weather, she see's Adrien's car drive up to the school, and she saw her moment. Rushing over to Adrien as he tried to hide beneath his book bag, she gives the young boy a shy smile, stopping before him, before smiling as she holds out the umbrella to him. He looks at it, then at her, and his expression of shock softens a bit, before he takes the handle of the umbrella, and… He pulls her and the umbrella closer. Of course though, Marionettes two left feet tripped over one another, and she falls against Adrien, knocking them both over.

Rubbing his head as he smiles at Marionette, Adrien chuckles, "guess the rain falling is a reminder of us." He jokes, and despite her red face, Marionette finds herself laughing too.

She stands, and she passes him the umbrella, before giving him a shy smile, "the rain falling reminds me of you, because it's falling hard, and so am I." She says, before fleeing indoors, while Adrien blinks in shock, standing in a slacked stupor while a happy Master Fu stands in the background, grinning happily


End file.
